


Your Universe

by lodskenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodskenma/pseuds/lodskenma
Summary: You hold me like I'm the one who's preciousI hate to break it to you but it's justThe other way aroundYou can thank your stars all you want butI'll always be the lucky one-Your Universe by Rico Blanco
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Your Universe

_It’s now or never kuroo_ , Kuroo told himself that confessing now is either the best or worse time possible to his childhood friend, Kenma. It’s been almost 10 years ever since they met and next week, Kuroo will be moving to the university leaving Kenma to their hometown. Despite Kuroo being older, louder, and bigger than Kenma, the other doesn’t seem to mind any of those even when they knew that Kuroo was an alpha and Kenma is an omega. Other people might distance themselves if that happened to them, but its kuroo and kenma after all.

“uhm kitten, do you have time right now?” Kuroo and the younger walks past the road where they always take when going home. Kenma lifted his gaze from his DS and looked at Kuroo straight into his eyes. _Ah those piercing eyes, those eyes that I love but now getting me nervous_ , the older thought to himself.

“Hm?” even though kenma’s reply is short, kuroo knows that it means a lot that the younger is listening on every word that he will say.

“I like you Kenma, ever since I was 8. Oh my god I said it, damn. Kenma I- uhm. Forget what you heard” kuroo started to babble some stuff which made Kenma frown, _Ah shit Kuroo you fucked up_ Kuroo thought to himself.

“Why?” the old word that the younger replied which made kuroo felt cold in his feet.

“Don’t mind what I said, Ha ha ha, it’s getting chilly let’s go home.”

“No Kuro, I meant why, why will I forget on what you just said? I like you too you big idiot.” Kenma replied shyly and continued walking while playing

_Wait, what? He likes me too. The feelings fucking mutual._

***

Since they already knew each other since forever, courting wasn’t necessary for Kenma but Kuroo is such a sap that the next morning after their confession, the alpha arrived in Kozume’s home holding a bouquet and a box of apple pie.

“My my, what do we have here?” Mrs. Kozume said with a very amused tone

“Mrs. Kozume, I’m here to court Kenma, if that’s okay?” Kuroo is always in the Kozume’s resisdence whether it will be waking up Kenma for morning practice, tutoring him, sleep overs or just hanging around with his best friend.

“Of course, took you long enough. Go and wake Kenma up.”

Mrs. Kozume couldn’t hide her smile knowing that her son really likes his best friend ever since they were kids. _Finally, I’m so happy for them._ Mrs. Kozume felt a small tear from her eyes

***

Time went by so fast that Kuroo will be leaving for the university tomorrow. They are just cuddling in Kenma’s bed where the younger is busy playing games and the older is reading a book about chemistry which made Kenma’s head hurt every time he looks at it.

“You know what, I’ll really miss you kitten.” Kenma is used on hearing that nickname but tonight it somehow feels different.

Kenma saved his game and climbed to the alpha’s chest and faced him. The place is being dominated by their scent. Kuroo’s cool and minty scent mixed with Kenma’s warm and sweet scent, it was comforting for the both of them.

“I’ll miss you too.” The omega lowered his gaze to the alpha’s lips and slowly leaning towards him as they both felt their lips together. It was soft, slow and full of love. Nothing sexual, just being comforted with each other’s presence. They cuddled until Kuroo was the one ended up sleeping first, Kenma just stared at his lover’s face, _Ah this is home._

***

_It’s just a year Kenma. One year and you’ll be with him again but for now don’t be such a clingy baby._ Kenma’s thoughts is now being clouded of him being alone for a whole year, yes he has the team with him but being with Kuroo is just different. Third year Kenma will be busier since he’s graduating and will be the team captain of Nekoma which made Kuroo really proud.

It’s only been a month since they parted ways they always video call each other every night to talk about what happened to their day but it was mostly Kuroo who does the talking but he never really minded because he knows that his boyfriend is always listening to him even though he doesn’t show it that much. Kuroo is missing Kenma so much that wanted to surprise his boyfriend in the middle of the night. Kuroo took the last evening train because classes ended up late and also attended his volleyball training. He stopped by the convenience store to buy some sweets for Kenma because he knows that his boyfriend would be probably mad at him for going unannounced.

It’s a Friday night which means Kenma can stay up all night playing his games, but tonight feels _weird._ Kuroo haven’t texted him or called him all night. The older is usually the one who messages first and Kenma looked at the clock, _It’s already 11pm why isn’t Kuro texting or calling me? Is he okay?_ Kenma was starting to feel anxious when he heard something knock on his window, it was _his alpha._

***

The dumpster battle finally ended. Kenma looked at Shoyo across the court and slowly smiled which made the other omega beam with happiness.

“This was a great game Kenma!! I’m sad that this is you final match but I’m also happy that you won!” Shoyo said to Kenma but you can see that the other omega was trying his best not to cry

“Thank you for this game Shoyo, I guess the cats got the crows today? And stay interesting Shoyo”

The two parted ways as the awarding ceremony started. No one outside from Nekoma expected that they would win the nationals knowing they lost their powerful 3rd years last year. But again no one knew how Kenma handled his team, he was more hands on and very detailed in conceptualizing strategies fit for the team. Kenma lifted his gaze and search for the Nekoma’s cheering team, there’s Lev’s sister, Tora’s younger sister, the retired third years and of course his captain, Kuroo.

Kuroo can’t hide his smile while Kenma is walking towards him after the match, he noticed that his hair was still damp.

“I told you to always dry your hair properly kitten.”

“I could but I didn’t want you to wait here too long, let’s go.”

Sometimes Kuroo really can’t handle Kenma, he will be the death of him.

After the nationals Kenma was busy with his entrance exams and same goes for Kuroo who is also busy for his final exams. They haven’t seen each other in 2 months but it’s okay since they call each other every night and text every morning and what’s better is that Kenma will soon be attending Kuroo’s university and move in with him.

***

“Mom, we’ll be fine.” Kenma said to his mother while unpacking his stuff

“I know baby, you have Kuroo with you. I’m only worried that you’ll make Kuroo do all the housework.”

“Don’t worry Mrs. Kozume, I’ll make sure that Kenma will eat his veggies and do the chores.” Kuroo grinned as he turned to kenma who is frowning his face

“Don’t spoil him too much okay? I’ll be going ahead before it gets dark. Bye love you both”

As Mrs. Kozume left the house, everything felt surreal. Kuro and Kenma will now be living together, just like how they wanted.

It’s already been three weeks since university started, Kenma already adjusted to his schedule and Kuroo also got used to their routine. It was just like any other Friday but Kuroo suddenly felt uneasy

“You okay bro? You look pale?” Bokuto, his bestfriend asks him

“I feel okay but I’m somehow nervous and I don’t even know why.”

“Maybe you’re just hungry let’s eat kubro.”

 _Did I turned off the stove properly? Did I lock the door? Did is left anything plugged? Why am I so anxious?_ As Kuroo’s mind wander he felt his phone rang. It was Kenma. Kenma never calls? He always texts because talking is such a hassle. _Is there anything wrong with Kenma?_

“Hello kitten are you okay? You never call.”

_“Kuro I – ugh – ahh”_

“Kenma what happened?” Kuroo is now running towards the gate of his university not caring he has another class to attend to. Yes classes are important but Kenma will always be his priority

 _“Kuro I need you.”_ That was the last thing Kenma said when the call ended. Kuroo tried to call the younger’s phone again but he never answered.

The alpha didn’t know how fast he arrived to their shared apartment. He was tired from running but that can wait, right now he needs to find Kenma. He approaches their room and heard the omegas noises that reassures him that he’s inside. As the older opens the door a wave of sweet intoxicating scent washes over him.

 _Kenma’s first heat._ Most of the omegas gets their first heat during highschool but know he thinks that Kenma might me a late bloomer, but that’s not the case right now. The alpha looks at his omegas eyes that are half lidded, full of lust but also tired.

“Kuro, help me. Please.” Kenma never really begs but right now he’s desperate for anything that can relieve his pain.

“No kitten, I’m sorry. I don’t want to take advantage of you right now. It’s just your heat talking. I don’t want to do anything that can hurt you,”

 _“Alpha please.”_ That’s when the alpha has lost it. He was trying his best to hold back but the omega’s scent was really affecting him so much and when he heard the omega beg? It was the end of him

“I love you Kenma. If it hurts just tell me stop then I’ll stop okay?” Kuroo kisses his omega’s forehead then his nose then his lips. The alpha took care of the omega’s needs with love and lust.

***

Their university life ended faster than anyone expected. Now Kuroo is part of the National Volleyball Association and Kenma is a youtuber, progamer, CEO and stockholder, despite being an omega Kenma reached all of them with his own knowledge and strength, the alpha couldn’t be more _proud of his mate_. Yes, his mate. After dating for three years, Kuroo took his chance on asking Kenma on being his mate, of course if Kenma said no the older will have to respect it. But for Kuroo it’s not the label that matters but it’s mostly for the omega’s safety. He doesn’t want any other alpha sniffing his boyfriend.

They moved out of their single apartment and got their very own home. It was an old Japanese house but it was spacious. It has 4 rooms, the first one is the master’s bedroom where Kenma and Kuroo sleep, the other one is Kenma’s office slash gaming room where he mostly do his streams, the other one is a guest room or mostly Bokuto and Akaashi’s room since they love staying over and the last one is just a storage room.

Everything was simple, it was 7am when Kuroo’s alarm went off. The older look at his side and found his omega curled beside him. _He looks heavenly damn I’m one lucky alpha._ Kuroo took his time staring at the younger since it was a weekend and both of them doesn’t have any work.

“Like what you see?” Kenma shifted and looked at Kuroo

“I didn’t know you were awake. Good morning love”

“I was sleeping peacefully but I felt a pervy alpha was staring at me”

“Rude. I’ll start making breakfast you get some more sleep if you want” Kuroo was about to stand up when Kenma pulled him back into a hug

“Let’s stay a little longer, I like lazy mornings with you.” Kenma hurled to Kuroo as the older kissed his forehead and the younger went back to sleep still hugging his partner. Mornings with your loved one is really the best

***

“Akaashi I want to propose to Kuro.” Kenma said shyly to the other omega which is also his bestfriend

“You what?”

“Yes Akaashi, propose to Kuro.”

“Are you sure about this?” Kenma knows that Akaashi is not questioning his love for Kuro but marriage is a big thing. This means having to spend the rest of your life with one person, which Kenma wants but only with Kuro.

“Yes, so here’s the plan and don’t tell Bokuto you know he has a big mouth.”

“Of course, Kenma-san. So what’s the plan?”

Kuroo just got off from work when he felt his pocket vibrate, it was a message from Akaashi

Akaashi 9:02

_“Kuroo-san, I’m with Kenma right now and he’s drunk can you pick him up?”_

Kuroo 9:03

“ _No problem. Send me you address right now. And by any chance you know why he got drunk?”_

Akaashi 9:04

_“No idea, he just told me he wanted to drink. XXX hotel room 143.”_

Kuroo 9:04

“ _Thank you Akaashi, I’m on my way”_

Kuroo can’t think of any reason why Kenma got drunk, yes he has low tolerance on alcohol but why drink in a hotel? Why not at home since the younger doesn’t really like going out. But that’s not the main issue right now, Kuroo needs to take home his omega and take care of him.

When Kuroo arrived at the hotel room, he knocked softly and it was Akaashi who opened the door.

“Kuroo-san you’re here, Kenma is inside the bedroom. Then I’ll be taking my leave.” Akaashi politely said and got out fast.

Kuroo looks at the room, it was big and grand. _Kenma really booked this just for him and Akaashi to drink? That rich kitten._ After observing the room, he noticed that there are balloons attached in the ceiling with a string attached with a picture of him and Kenma. It was from their childhood, their first day in elementary school together, Kenma’s 9th birthday, junior and high school graduation, picture from their first date, their university graduation and the most recent is their selfie with their new home. Kuroo doesn’t know whats going on but he head to the bedroom because his gut is telling him to do so. As the older opened the room, he found the younger sitting in the middle on the bed with roses around him.

“Babe what’s all this?”

“I wanted to surprise you”

“Surprise me? For what?” Kuroo is really amused on what’s happening but also still a little confused. His boyfriend doesn’t seem the type who does surprises but here he is surprising him.

“Kuro will you marry me?” Kenma did not hesitate on saying as he opens a red velvet box in front of Kuro

“You what?”

“Marry me Kuro, unless you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to! Yes Kenma. But I hate you for saying it first.”

“I love you too.”

Everything was simple yet it was enough for the both of them. Kuroo is really happy that Kenma proposed to him. _The World Wide Famous Kodzuken_ proposed to him. It feels like he’s on cloud nine. Kenma slipped the ring on the alpha’s fingers and led him outside the bedroom and saw their family and friends in the living room of the suite. _So this is why he got the biggest room, I really love this guy._

The room was filled with congratulations and laughter, Kenma approached Akaashi and thanked him for making this proposal possible.

“You know that I’ll do anything for you Kenma right?” Akaashi said to the younger

“I know but still thank you.” Their conversation was interrupted by Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Akaashi why didn’t you tell me that this will be happening?” Bokuto said with a pout

“Because I know that you will tell Kuroo-san in less than a day, let’s go and let them enjoy their night.”

It was 11pm when their family and friends bid their goodbyes and congratulations.

“I still can’t believe that you just proposed to me Kenma.”

“Neither do i.”

But with everything that happened to them, Kuro is the only thing that Kenma is sure of. Even if the world will turn against him, Kuro will always be the one who will be there. He’s the only one the omega can see his future with. _Anything with his fiancé_

***

It was already a year passed when they got married. It was a simple yet elegant wedding. They only invited their closest friends and family. Kenma also announced it in his stream that he is married because one of his viewers saw his ring and that led Kenma telling live in his stream that he’s married, it’s not like he’s hiding it but he is a very private person.

Just like any ordinary morning Kuro kissed his husband goodbye and went straight to work. Since Kenma is mostly working from home, he rarely goes outside and sometimes invites friend to keep him company. It was already lunch time when Kuroo suddenly felt anxious. _Did I lock the door properly? Did I turned off the stove before leaving? Is there anything that I forgot?_ As Kuroo was lost in his thought he felt his phone vibrate, it was Akaashi who was calling him

“ _Kuroo-san, I’m on my way to the hospital with Kenma.”_

“What happened? Why are you going to the hospital?”

_“I don’t know what exactly happened but I was talking to Kenma when he suddenly felt ill and collapsed. I called Bokuto to drive for us. I’ll text you when we get there.”_

What could possibly happen to Kenma? He was still okay when he left for work, but that’s not important right not. The alpha rushed his way to the hospital and texted his workmates that he had an emergency to attend to.

As the alpha reached the hospital, he saw Kenma laying in the bed talking to Akaashi.

“Baby what happened?” Kuroo asked his husband in a very soft tone

“Uhh, I passed out while talking to Akaashi.” Kenma said calmly as if he didn’t collapse and made everyone worried

“What did the doctor say? Why did you collapse?”

“I was just lacking on vitamins, since I’m not alone anymore.”

“Huh not alone anymore?”

“I have something inside me. I’m pregnant you idiot. We are going to be parents” Kenma said to Kuro with a smile on his face.

_Ah they are finally going to be parents_

“Congrats Kubro!! But I was really scared when Akaashi told me that Kenma collapse I rushed as soon as possible.”

“Thank you bro! You’re the best!!”

As the two alphas are chatting, so are the two omegas.

“Thank you for helping me Akaashi, sorry for scaring you. I also didn’t know that I was pregnant.”

“No problem, but you scared the hell out of me. Still congrats Kenma.”

Pregnancy was never easy. Kenma woke up at 4am feeling nauseous. He got out from bed and went straight to the bathroom to vomit all that he ate. As he was feeling weak, he felt his alpha’s hand slowly rubbing his back and carrying a glass of water. The omega felt weak and disgusting.

“I’m sorry for waking you up. You should go back to sleep.” Kenma said to his husband.

“No it’s okay. I should be the one who’s taking care of you. I’m sorry that I can’t do anything.”

Kenma felt his alpha’s distress so he released some of his pheromones. It is known that pregnant omegas can release comforting scent to help ease their partner which is what Kenma is doing. Kuro gave Kenma the glass of water and helped him go back to bed. The alpha hugged him from behind and started rubbing small circles in his stomach that helps ease his stomach pain. The omega felt better and went back to sleep with his alpha cuddling him.

There is another thing that Kenma hates right now, besides morning sickness that is his weird cravings and mood swings. One time he was craving for ice cream with pickles, he was so shy to tell Kuro that he wanted to eat those because it is weird that he ended up crying in front of Kuro because he can’t tell what he wants.

The older was patient with him, anything that the omega needed he tries his best to give it him no matter how weird it is, he also understands Kenma’s mood swings that sometimes he’s so clingy and the next hour he will be ignored. That’s just how pregnancy works and Kuro is just happy that he’s there with Kenma.

Months has passed so fast that Kenma temporarily bid goodbye to his streams but still continued BB corp. The only reason why he did that because he was getting bigger, he feels embarrassed to the thought of people watching a huge pregnant guy playing games. And if he will be honest, he feels insecure about his body. That he has gotten bigger and his stomach is as big as a volleyball.

_I’m so ugly and fat. I’m full of stretchmarks. What if Kuroo finds another omega who’s prettier and definitely sexier than me?_ Those thoughts are making Kenma cry but he tries his best not to because Kuro is beside him sleeping soundly. But those thoughts scares him. He lets out a silent sob when he felt his alpha’s arms wraps on his waist.

“What’s wrong kitten? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No I’m okay.” Kenma tries his best to steady his voice to avoid him letting out another sob.

“No, you’re not okay. Tell me so we can fix it.” Kenma remembered their vows during their wedding that despite anything that will happen then will always tell each other how they feel and be more open on communicating.

“I’m so ugly” Kenma said but didn’t look at Kuro because he was embarrassed on acting like an insecure child.

“Said who?”

“Said me.”

“No kitten you’re perfect. I love everything about you. Sometimes I think that the world is so unfair. How are you so perfect in all aspects?” Kuro kissed his husband’s lips and released some of his pheromones to calm him down.

“But I’m fat. My face is blotted, me feet are swollen and I got a lot of stretchmarks. I’m not like the one you used to like.” The omega said and started crying silently

“No love, I love you because you’re you okay. I don’t care how much your appearance will change but you’re still my kitten okay? I love you.”

Kenma faced Kuro and starts crying louder while the alpha was just letting him and leaves smalls kisses around the omega’s face. After crying Kenma felt better. He knew that talking to Kuro will always be the answer because before Kuro was his boyfriend, he was his best friend.

***

Today is the day that everyone is waiting. Kenma is now at the labor room because earlier when he was cleaning the house his water broke. It was no surprise to the omega since he was near his due. It felt weird that Kenma was calm even though he was feeling pain in his stomach. He called Akaashi to drive for him since they live in the same road. Akaashi was panicking while Kenma was the one calming him down, he also sends a text to his husband that he will be giving birth soon.

Kuroo dashed his way to the hospital when he received the text from his husband. He wants to be there, in this very moment of Kenma, soon they will be welcoming their son or daughter. They don’t really know what gender it is because they wanted it to be a surprise, they all just wanted to know if the baby is healthy during their checkups.

Kenma was already in the operating room when Kuroo arrived. They disinfected him and let him go inside. He saw his husband smiling but pain is noticeable in his face. Kuroo’s heart felt something indescribable. He wishes to take the pain from his omega but he also knew that no one can do it but Kenma. The whole operation lasted about 40 minutes and as soon as they heard the baby cry Kuroo can’t help but tear up.

“Congratulations Mr. Kozume, it’s a healthy baby boy!” Kuroo can’t thank Kenma enough to have his child, he looks at kenma covered in sweat but still smiling and mouthed “I love you”

“Welcome to the world Jin Kozume”

***

Their old storage room is now Jin’s nursery. Having a baby is tougher that it sounds like. Just like now, Kenma looks at the baby monitor as he heard his baby cry. He carefully got out from the alpha’s embrace to check on his baby. Jin was crying when Kenma went to his nursery. The first thing that Kenma checked is the diaper but it seems like that’s not the case which means that Jin is hungry.

Kenma lifted his shirt to give Jin his breastmilk, it still feels weird but this is for his baby, he wants Jin to grow up healthy. He noticed that Jin is really hungry and smiled at his baby. _I love you and your father so much._ Jin was finished drinking Kenma placed him on his chest to make him burp when he felt a warm arm embrace him.

“Thank you for everything love, damn I’m so lucky to have you.” Kuro said as his hand went to Kenma’s stitch when he gave birth. Sometimes Kuro feels that it’s unfair that only Kenma was the one experienced pain and he feels guilty for it.

“For someone who just woke up you’re too sappy Kuro. And you know, you can thank all of the stars but I’ll always be the lucky one.”

They are each other’s universe.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to reach me on twitter for your comments @lodskenma :>


End file.
